Keeping Two Cat-girls Under Control
by FanWriter83
Summary: After Selina brings her possible future daughter as visitor to the manor, Alfred has to set up new rules to keep the two cat-girls under control.
1. Rules 1 - 5

**Another new rule story that involves around young Selina and Bruce and their future daughter, Paris Kyle.**

* * *

 **#1] I am not allowed to drag Bruce to the future to meet my older self**

Annie speeds with Bruce and Selina attached onto her to the future. A few split-seconds later they arrive at their location, Miss Selina Kyle's apartment.

"Hiya!" Selina cries with glee and skips up to the old lady who's watching a TV show about cats. "Wow, they still air this show? Good to know."

The old lady happens to be Selina Kyle and she's in her late 50s. She grabs viciously for her cane and wants to swat the girl who dared to disturb her but soon recognizes it's her younger self.

"AAGH! This is so cool!" old Selina cries in glee and jumps to her feet and starts dancing round and round with younger Selina. And that without using a cane. "Wait until you meet our daughter, Paris!"

Selina's mouth drops agape; "I have a daughter? Who's the dad?"

"Bruce Wayne!"

A soft thud indicates Bruce Wayne had fainted to the floor, once again.

* * *

 **#2]** **Me and Annie are not allowed to laugh when older Selina Kyle treats Bruce like a little kid**

"Awe, you still look adorable as the first day I met you in the hallway!" older Selina cries ecstatic and starts pinching Bruce's cheek, thoroughly.

Bruce looks at the two girls for help but they lie on the floor, rolling and laughing their heads off. Then, older Selina pulls Bruce closer and settles him beside her on the couch.

"Now tell me, are you still wet your bed when you dream about bats?" Bruce's awkward red face says enough. Selina and Annie proceed laughing, loudly.

* * *

 **#3] I am not allowed to encourage Bruce to introduce himself to Paris (how would I know she has daddy issues)**

"So, my older version and you don't live together?" Bruce asks with a sad look. "What happened?"

Older Selina sighs and cups Bruce's face; "I can't tell you the reason, sweetie, because if I do, it might chance everything. You might never become who you become."

"But, we still talk, right?"

Older Selina smiles; "Yes, we still talk from time to time. I mean, we have to. We have a daughter together."

"Has Paris a good relationship with her dad?"

Before older Selina could answer that the front door opens and they hear a female call for her mom. Younger Selina elbows Bruce and grins; "There she is. Maybe you should introduce yourself to her. I mean, to break the ice."

Bruce nods rapidly and Paris enters the room, staring momentarily at her mom's visitors. Then Bruce scurries closer and older Selina whispers to her younger self; "I'm not sure if your plan is such a great idea."

Young Selina frowns and watches with her older self and Annie how Bruce holds his hand out to Paris and says; "Hi, my name is Bruce Wayne. I'm the younger version-

Bruce could say no more because Paris grabbed his hand and double-flipped him before he landed onto the floor, groaning in pain.

Annie and young Selina look at the old lady for an explanation who grins; "I forgot to mention, Paris has daddy issues."

* * *

 **#4] I am not allowed to let Paris glare daggers at him and mumble unkind things. Also, parenting is not my thing**

Old Selina had set some tea and they are sitting on the couch, drinking it. Paris sits on a couch with her mom and the visitors sit on the couch opposite of them.

There's an awkward silence which quickly gets cut off when Paris blurts out; "He's just as scrawny as I imagined he would be."

"Paris, calm down," her mom says with a warning in her voice. "Yes, he's maybe scrawny but he has a heart made out of gold."

Paris shoots daggers with her eyes at Bruce and snorts; "Heart of lead, more likely." Then she starts growling at him like a cat.

Selina sees how Bruce's face turns sad and figures it's about time to at least listen to one of Alfred's rules and jumps to her feet.

"Listen, young lady! Bruce is my Kitty Toy which means, hands off. Otherwise your grounded for a week!"

Paris shares a look with her mom before looking back to Selina and… starts to guffaw right on cue with her mom who giggles; "I told you I looked cute when I tried to be mad!"

* * *

 **#5] I am not allowed to take my older version and my daughter back to my own time. I should know by now, Alfred will turn ape**

Annie swoops back in time with the two Selinas, Bruce and Paris and come to halt in Wayne Manor kitchen. Alfred is preparing breakfast.

"Hiya, Alfred!" Selina bellows in glee and made the butler jump, instantly. When the butler turns around to throw an icy glare at the cat-girl, he finds visitors with her. "Guess who they are!"

Alfred grumbles between clenched teeth; "How many times do I have to tell you, Miss Kyle, STOP TRAVELING INTO THE FUTURE!"

Selina however proceeds grinning; "This is me in my late 50s and this is my daughter, Paris. Guess who her dad is."

Bruce, answering before his butler could; "I am! Isn't that great?!"

Alfred sinks to the floor, sobbing and crying; "Master Bruce, what have I ever done wrong to you that you reward me with having the three-letter-word with Miss Kyle and knock her pregnant."

"Three-letter-word?" Paris frowns. "Can't he just say s.e.x?"

Selina simply shrugs.


	2. Rules 6 - 10

**007, I am so sorry for not updating this story as much as my other stories, but here is a new one to let you know this one will still be updated once in a while. Though, I guess it won't be that long as my other rules stories. Depends on how many requests I get.**

* * *

 **#6] I'm not allowed** **to laugh when Paris gives Alfred the middle finger**

Alfred strolls into the study and finds the horrifying sight of Selina and Paris's feet onto the coffee table. Also, Paris didn't had the decency to clean her boots before entering the mansion. There was mud everywhere. Something what the butler hates the most.

Selina, knowing the murderous stare on Alfred's face too well, quickly pulls her feet back. Paris however, keeps flipping through her magazine with bikinis that leave basically nothing to the imagination.

Alfred clears his throat and asks politely as possible though he's fuming deep inside; "Miss Paris, could you please take your feet off the table and clean the boots outside? I just vacuumed the place like ten minutes ago."

Paris flips the page of the magazine with one hand while using the other to stick her middle finger up to Alfred. The butler gasps in shock. Never in his entire life, no one has been as disrespectful to him like Paris just did.

Then there is a thud indicating someone fell to the floor. It was Selina and held her belly as she ROFLHAO (rolled over the floor laughing her ass off)

* * *

 **#7] Paris is not allowed to make cat-puns**

Alfred saunters through the manor when suddenly Paris walks around the corner and nearly bumps into him.

The girl rolls her eyes and grumbles agitated; "You have cat to be kitten me, you're still here!"

"Miss Paris, could you please talk the way every normal human being does?" Alfred grunts, still trying to be politely as possible.

Paris rolls her eyes and says, sassy; "Like I can purr-suade you to talk like I do."

Then she walks around the stunned butler and heads outside to wreak havoc in the city.

* * *

 **#8] Paris is not allowed to beat up criminals without a reason**

Paris strolls down the rooftops when she suddenly spots a perp who looks strangely familiar, but less fat.

"Penguin!" Paris mutters under breath and her eyes slowly turn murderous then leaps down to the fire escape and climbs down landing in front of younger Penguin. "YOU!"

Penguin halts and darts his eyes around to see if there is possibly someone else around she was talking to. It looks like she isn't.

"Ehm, who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare, pal!"

And with that Paris tackles Penguin to the street and starts beating him with her boot. Yeah, obviously beating people up with boots runs in the family.

* * *

 **#9] Paris is not allowed to sing Family portrait by pink while sobbing. She should know it would look like emotional black-mail**

Paris sits on the cough sobbing softly as she holds a small, discoloured picture that's big enough to fit in a wallet. Then she starts to hum sadly.

"In our family portrait we look pretty happy (can we work it out? Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal, let's go back to that (I'll promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)

Daddy don't leave…"

Bullock strolls inside with Selina and Bruce and find the teens future daughter sobbing over a picture and hear the 'daddy don't leave' part.

"Uhm, didn't you say you have daddy issues?" Selina frowns as she sits down on the coffee table.

Paris lifts her head up so fast they were temporarily scared it would fly through the room. Then she spits; "That's because the rich idiot left us, because he so desperately wanted to fight crime dressed like an human bat!"

Bruce looks sad and says; "To be honest, I'm actually scared of bats, so why would I…

"Well, stay scared of them, because that would mean you won't leave me and mommy!"

And with that, Paris strolls off sobbing and humming; "Daddy don't leave, Daddy don't leave, daddy don't leave…"

Bullock snorts; "Is it just me or is she trying to black-mail you emotionally?"

Selina throws a dirty look at Bruce; "I can't believe you leave me and our daughter. I'm very disappointed in you Bruce Wayne!"

And with that, Selina charges away as well leaving a speechless Bruce Wayne behind.

* * *

 **#10] Paris is not allowed to explain why she hates the Joker. She should know a mix-up would ensue**

"So Jerome isn't the Joker guy at all? It's Jack!" Selina gasps in shock. "And we are friends for years!"

Paris widens her eyes, turns her eyes from young Selina to older Selina and bellows infuriated; "You and the Joker where friends! You never told me that!"

Old Selina looks at young Selina for help who quickly says; "I knew he was a little insane, but-

"Little insane?!" Paris snips. "He's completely bonkers!"

Young Selina frowns; "Complete, what do you mean?"

"I tell you what I mean!" Paris looks very murderous and continues; "Joker, or Jack how you like to call him, tried to poison me when I was 6 years old."

Selina gasps; "NO! We are friends, he would never do that!" Her future daughter's eyes says enough, and then Selina clenches her fists; "If I get my hands on that kid, I'll-

"Hiya everyone!"

Jack skips into the room, but suddenly has to run cz a very angry Selina came up to him roaring like a very deranged beast.

As they are far outside and into the distance older Selina looks at her daughter and asks; "I guess it's best you tell my younger version that kid isn't the future Joker?"

Paris frowns; "How sure are you it's not that kid?"

Older Selina rolls her eyes; "Dah, that kid has green spiky hair. Joker's hair is green with still a few streaks of ginger. I'm telling you, Jack is not the Joker."

Paris looks through the window and sees how Jack tries to climb over Wayne Manor wall, but gets pulled back and spanked by Selina. Then it hits her; "Wait, you mean that is actually uncle Jack?!"

"Yup! So you're going to save Uncle Jack?"

Paris grins; "Nope, I always hated Uncle Jack. He deserves the spanking."

And then she strolls off to the guest rooms.

* * *

 **So, what do you readers think so far? Let me know which one was the funniest. Next chapter you will find out what Sean thinks of Paris and what she thinks of Sean. lol**


	3. Rules 11 - 17

**Sorry for not updating this story for a while, I sort of ran out of ideas. But thanks to Clare and her funny ideas there's finally a new update.**

 **Also a reply to recent reviews: Don't worry, Jack will still be the Joker character, it was just for fun. Selina loves messing with other people's minds. She still pulls pranks and antics even when she's a older woman.**

* * *

 **#11] I am not allowed to be mean to my younger sister Lily, and Luna who is sort of my half-sister from an AU world**

Paris stomps into the manor with a sulking expression then exclaiming to Selina; "The girl you brought with you today and is now playing with annoying Lily, who is she?"

"That, is Luna Ornelas. She is mine and Sean's daughter.

Paris scowls; "I don't like her. Her hair and eyes make me remind of my own dad."

"Yes, they did look the same now you mention it. But Sean's abs where bigger and stronger and more sexy and- (cue dreamy sigh)

Paris wrinkles her nose in utterly disgust then stomping off, because Selina is completely drawn back into her memories.

"YOU!" Paris barked to Luna who looks up with a smile. "You're going to do something about your hair, I hate the color."

Luna frowns; "But why do you hate it?"

"It has the same color as Bruce Wayne!"

Luna smiles; "It's also the same color as my dad's hair."

"Yes, well… I still hate it!"

Lily rolls her eyes; "So, what is your idea? You want to demand all the people with dark hair to chance it into a different color, only because you have daddy issues?"

"Yeah, well you have mommy issues!" Paris barked back. "I mean, if that is possible, because who is your mommy anyway?"

Lily rises to her feet and runs off, crying her eyes out.

* * *

 **#12] I am not allowed to boss them around**

"Lily, get back right now!" Paris barked angrily. "You can't walk away from me until I'm done with pestering you!"

Lily doesn't listen.

Paris shoots her eyes upon Luna, then ordering her, firmly; "You, get up your feet and get your little ass into the kitchen to find me some food!"

Luna yelps in fear then rushing out of the room and screaming her head off. She had never seen a more creepier girl than Paris Wayne.

* * *

 **#13] I am not allowed to make fun of Lily's underwear**

Lily finally came back in the study continuing on her homework with Luna when Paris re-entered the room with the biggest smirk ever made in history. Trust me, Selina never smirked that wide as Paris did right now.

Paris suddenly says with sing song voice while hiding something behind her back "Guess what I've found."

"Leave us alone, Paris," Lily said not looking up from her brailed study book.

Paris ignores her and still holding the item hidden; "It's white with pink laced borders, and it has red berries and Berry the Puppy on it!"

Lily's face turns pale in shock, and Paris showed Luna one of Lily's panties. It indeed was white, laced with pink borders and it also had a puppy on it named Berry.

"I never guessed you would wear something childish as this, Lily," Paris guffawed then dancing around her half-sister while singing; "Berry Puppy, Berry Puppy, Berry-Berry-Berry Puppy."

Lily tried to grab it each and every time, but grabbing nothing but air, because Paris was too fast.

* * *

 **#14] Under no circumstances am I allowed to call Paris a bitch. I should know it would make her mad**

"Berry Puppy, Berry-Be-

"STOP IT!" Luna suddenly said jumping to her feet and walking toward Paris who halted instantly then staring at Luna who added infuriated; "Leave her alone, you bitch!"

Paris looks very baffled at first, and even Lily's mouth dropped open wide, but then a vein on the side of Paris's head starts to throb very dangerously and her face turns infuriated before she screams; "You will pay for this!"

* * *

 **#15] Even if I'm extremely furious for the fact Luna called me a bitch, I am not allowed to bully her in any way**

"You will pay for this!"

Before Luna knows what happened she finds her face being dipped into a toilet before it gets flushed. Her hair swirls everywhere and even down the drain. She tried to scream for help, but all that left her mouth was gurgles.

Once her world isn't wet and upside down anymore, Luna feels an excruciating pain between her legs then in her neck as well when her underpants is pulled over her head, sticking her wet hair into her eyes.

Then, while screaming her lungs out in fear, Luna gets carried in the air by Paris then landing with a painful thud in to the garage can.

* * *

 **#16] Nor am I allowed to have some fun sister time with Lily, mainly because her idea of fun is different than mine**

"Lily, lets have some fun sister time!" Paris said with overly excitedly glee then storming toward her blind half-sister who tried to run away, but feels herself being lifted up into the air by her underwear almost immediately.

"Bounce, bounce, bounce!" Paris bellowed ecstatic while bouncing her sister by her underwear up and down, up and down. "Isn't this fun?!"

"No!" Lily grunts, but Paris drowns her words by laughing cruelly and bouncing Lily some more.

* * *

 **#17] I am not allowed to give my daughter Paris a wedgie in her leather cat suit**

"Paris that's enough!"

Selina stormed inside the study to save her daughter Lily from her daughter Paris who laughed maniacally. Before the older girl knows what happened she feels her tight leather suit become more tighter in her down area.

"Mini-version-mom, what are you doing?!" Paris gasped in pain dropping Lily to the floor then trying to free herself from the cat-like street girl's tight grip who held a big part of her suit making it clench tight between Paris's legs.

Selina exclaims angrily; "You know apologize to your half-sister from the same universe, and to your half-sister from a different universe!"

"NO!" Paris cried stubbornly.

"YES!" Selina grinned pulling the back part of Paris's suit a little higher and make it squeeze between her legs. "DO IT!"

"OUCH!" Paris screamed trying to wriggle back and forth soon discovering it was futile. It only made her suit clench more. "I'm...sorry..." she finally whined.

The two half-sisters from a different universe share a look then grinning in sync; "Apology not accepted."

Then Lily adds; "It didn't sound sincere enough."

"You're right!" Selina grinned and gave another quick, painful pull onto Paris's suit who squealed in pain and embarrassment.

Luna bounces in glee; "That's it, mini-momma. You can do it, we know you can!"

* * *

 **What did you think and which one was your favorite. Clare, I wish they were as funny as you imagined them to be. I chanced a few things to balance the Paris bullying the two girls equally.**

 **Anyway, requests are more than welcome. I mean, maybe Sean can barge inside this universe and protect his future daughter from his girlfriend's daughter from another universe. *hint hint***

 **The clash of the different universes. haha lmao.**

 **Anyway, let me know your thoughts.**


	4. Rules 18 - 25

**I am so sorry for not updating this story for nearly a year, but I have been pretty busy with my other stories.**

 **Guest; I'm sorry I made you worried about Jack, but it's just that I also use him for the cat-to-do-list-series and the Wayne Manor rules but you know because you asked me, though I don't know if you still read those (would be great if you do), and Jack gets a bigger role in series 3 (new threats rising). I added Harley into the story and TEDOG and I talked about Jack and wondered if it was time for Jack to move closer to becoming the Joker. I don't read comics or watch the movies, but I do know a few details about the Joker's origin, so I will try to entwine it with my own ideas.**

 **As for the Suicide Squad, I did not watch it, but I always loved Margot Robbie when she was just a teen actress, so I know a few characterizations of her Harley. Please don't be angry with me if they are not spot on, and the same goes for the other characters. For now I just used Harley XD**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **#18] I am not allowed to vent out my anger on teenage Bruce Wayne**

Bruce sits in the kitchen drinking afternoon tea with Alfred when suddenly an agile cat-like figure drops herself from the ceiling air vent onto the kitchen table. At first both male species think it's Selina, but after taking a double check…

"Great, your back," Alfred grumbled annoyed to the feline like girl.

"You have any problems with it, Jeeves?!" Paris scowled then cracked her whip. "I'm here for Bruce Wayne."

Alfred rolls his eyes; "And you don't have a Bruce Wayne in your universe?"

"Very funny, not! And let me tell you, you are also boring and useless in my universe, but enough talking about that. I'm here because…" Paris wrinkles her nose in disgust; "My dad send me to my room because I deliberately broke the vase he got from you as birthday present. I'm 17 years old for crying out loud! What parent sends her 17 year old to her room?! Don't answer that, I know you want to, but just DON'T!"

Alfred quickly shuts his mouth. Bruce saw the danger coming and scurried to the kitchen door.

"Don't move, mister! I'm not done with you yet! I need you to vent out my anger for the unfair treatment I got from your older version and maybe, just maybe, it will have some effect on the future and you won't punish me by sending me to my room!"

Bruce darts his eyes anxiously and whimpers; "Paris, this might sound like a brain-breaking discovery, but actually this universe you are in right now, doesn't necessarily mean it's the past of your universe, so punishing me for what I, your dad in your universe…

"Shut up, nerd and come here!"

"NO AAGH!" Bruce screamed and ran away with Paris and her cracking whip hot on his trail.

A few seconds later Alfred tried to stop Paris from venting out her anger by using her whip on Bruce's butt, but his endeavour was futile.

* * *

 **#19] I am not allowed to try spanking Paris when she shouts at me (I'm her mother, so shut up Alfred)**

Selina sits in Wayne Manor study talking with her older self when Paris enters the room and grunts in disgust.

"Oh look, the two creepy cat ladies have another meeting."

Selina snaps her eyes on her daughter from a different universe and snaps; "I don't like your attitude, young lady!"

Paris snorts; "Please, don't make me laugh. I'm in a pissed right now and I don't want it to subside just yet."

"Oh, what happened, dear?" Older Selina asked, sympathetically."

Selina guffaws; "What do you think what happened? She's having another 'my dad Bruce Wayne sucks' tantrum."

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION; YEAH, BRUCE WAYNE SUCKS! INSTEAD OF MEETING ME LIKE HE PROMISED, HE WAS CHASING THE JOKER, AGAIN!"

Older Selina slaps her forehead because she could not believe her daughter was so irresponsible and blew her dad's secret like that, but younger Selina hadn't picked up any of that because she was more troubled by something else.

"Okay, that's it! I won't allow you to speak at me with that tone of voice, young lady!"

Paris snorts; "Oh please, what are you gonna do about-

Paris could not finish her sentence because Selina stormed toward her then dragged her toward her older self and knocked the girl across her older self's lap and says; "Hold her for me, will you?"

Older Selina nods with glee then younger Selina brandishes her whip and…Selina felt a blow to her head that knocked her to the ground. When she looked up she saw Alfred holding his signature weapon (a broom).

"Oh come on, Alfred! Why do you always have to stop me?!"

* * *

 **#20] I am not allowed to ask Lee to become my daughter's therapist**

Lee was making out with Jim Gordon in the back of the precinct when Selina skipped toward them.

"Ugh, major NSFW action in here?!"

Lee and Jim stopped kissing then stared at the girl. When she didn't leave Jim hinted at the door with his eyes, but it was like Selina was rooted in her spot. Even when Lee cleared her throat and hinted with her eyes she really wanted to get more action with Jim, Selina just grinned.

"Good news, I found a version of myself from a different universe and I have a 17 year old daughter in that universe."

Realizing the girl won't leave, Jim leans against the wall and grunts annoyed; "Well done, Sean."

Selina smirks; "Nah, she's mine and Bruce's daughter, but I have to admit she's kinda crazy which isn't my fault btw. It's Bruce's fault for neglecting her or something like that so now she has daddy issues. Idiot! I bet Sean will never ever neglect-

"Selina, we really don't want to know anything about your other universe personalities! Bullock will be back from his lunch soon and I really want to engulf Lee's chin some more!"

Selina purses her lips; "You don't get it, do you? I need a therapist who can do some sessions on her and figure out why idiot Bruce left his daughter with daddy issues!"

"Try look for one in the phone book, now leave!"

"Yeah, I tried that but it turns out no one is suitable enough, especially because they don't want to do it for free, which brings me here. Lee, I bet you are qualified enough."

Lee chuckles awkwardly; "Actually…n-

"Lee, everyone in this room knows I won't leave until you say yes, so make it easier for everyone and you can go back to engulfing Jim's chin, mouth, and nose!"

Lee sighs in defeat; "Fine, you can come with her whenever you like."

"Thanks Lee," Selina grinned then sniffs the air; "Just right in time, because Bullock just crossed the street. I can smell his cheeseburger breath from miles away."

Jim grabs the shrubs of Selina's neck then pushes her out before engulfing Lee's chin as fast as he can.

* * *

 **#21] I am not allowed to tell Bruce his older self hates Paris for what she become**

Older Selina sits in the study window sill looking out the windows when her ears pick up the soft sound of Bruce Wayne's footsteps. Bruce clears his throat so she won't be too startled.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Older Selina steps outside the window sill and makes way to the couch, smiling; "Of course."

Bruce swallows nervously; "I want to ask something about Paris. I know this universe might be not the past of your universe, but why does she have these…daddy issues?"

"Paris is a criminal!" older Selina says bluntly.

Bruce frowns awkwardly; "But what-

"Your older self hates her for it."

Bruce looks even more awkwardly then stutters; "I-I would never hate my…I would be devastated…but hating her?...

Tears jump into Bruce's eyes and he quickly jumps to his feet and rushes outside the study, hysterically.

* * *

 **#22] I am not allowed to let Paris bring an escaped prisoner with her**

Alfred strolls into the study when he felt a brush of air pass him through the doorway from behind. It made him spin on his feet briefly. Then he saw Annie and two other girls wrapped around her, and one of them was not Selina.

"Alright, who is she?!" Alfred scowled while pointing at the girl who was wearing an orange prison suit and pig-tails in her hair. One of the pig tails was blue and the other pink while other parts of her hair was blonde.

The girl ignored Alfred and looked around in astonishment.

Paris smirks widely; "Alfred, meet my friend Harley Quinn. Harley Quinn, meet Bruce Wayne's crappy butler, Alfred."

"Hiya," the girl simply said with a cue wave as she proceed looking around.

Alfred snaps his eyes on Annie who says in defence; "Hey, you know it's no use to disobey Selina, but trust me, I tried until she showed me her new whip."

"Whoa, I really have to make a selfie and send it to Katana!" the girl with the pig tails suddenly yelled and grabbed out her phone. When Paris's mouth dropped open agape, she grinned; "Yeah, I took this from one of the guards when we brushed past them."

Alfred turns around and mutters while heading through the door; "Great, another pick-pocket thief. Like Miss Kyle, Mister Ornelas, and cray-cray daughter from a different universe isn't enough."

* * *

 **#23] I am not allowed to give Harley permission to hit Alfred**

Alfred strolled into the pool room and found Selina, Paris, and Harley playing pool. Instead of using a cue, Harley was using her baseball bat and they also managed to find her some clothes, although…

"Great outfit, where is the rest of it?" Alfred said while looking disapprovingly at Harley's shorts and top that didn't leave anything left for a pervert's imagination.

Harley looks up then eyes the butler momentarily before asking; "Permission to pummel this idiot with my baseball bat?"

Selina grins; "Permission granted."

In a split second, Alfred sends a murderous glare at the street girl, because that's all Harley gave him before she starts chasing him all around the manor, swaying her baseball madly.

Selina and Paris laughed their heads off.

* * *

 **#24] I am not allowed to go to the Sirens to introduce my daughter from a different universe to Babs and Tabs**

Selina and Paris skipped inside the Sirens nightclub and found Tabitha counting some dollar bills.

"You know, you are a very brave woman to count your earnings out in the open inside a nightclub that is located in the roughest part of this city."

Tabitha rolled her eyes then said without turning around; "Cat, fancy seeing you here. Did the butler fail to lock your door properly?"

"Tabitha, I like you to meet my daughter from a different universe."

Tabitha sighed then turns around and eyes Paris before nodding; "Yeah, I can tell she's Bruce Wayne's daughter. It's in the eyes."

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Paris growled and draws her knife.

Selina steps between the two female species then says; "Relax Paris, Tabitha just has a keen eye, and…she also hates Bruce Wayne's guts."

Paris puts her knife back in her pocket and grins; "Excellent. How about we sit in the back and brood on some plan to pummel my dad's ass."

Tabitha nods then the two females walk to the back and Barbara joins Selina at the bar and asks; "Who's the girl with Tabitha?"

Selina sighs; "Mine and Bruce's daughter from a different universe, but right now I regret I didn't listen to Alfred's rule, because she just found her new BFF."

* * *

 **#25] I am not allowed to have a therapy session with my friend Harley Quinn (legally she's no longer a suitable therapist)**

Harley sits in the study flipping through the pictures of her and the joker on her phone when Paris walks in and hands her a blonde wig and glasses. Harley rolls her eyes then puts the items on her head and face.

"How are things going today, Miss Kyle?" Harley asked professionally.

Paris puts her signature scowl on and replies; "My dad is such an idiot! I expected to see him at the table to eat breakfast with me, but instead he was in his MAN CAVE trying to locate the joker's hideout."

"He's still after Mr. J?"

Paris kicks Harley's knee; "Focus, will yah? This about me and I need you to stay in character. Harleen Quinzel doesn't know the joker yet."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, so I went inside that ridicules MAN CAVE and he just stared at me with that idiot blank face of his then he turned his back on me with a hatred grunt. Seriously, I don't know what to do anymore."

Paris slumps her head into her hands and starts to cry. Harley takes her glasses and wig off then grabs her baseball bat and asks; "Permission to pummel your dad's younger version butt with my baseball bat?"

"Permission granted!" Paris sobbed.

Harley ran out the room in glee to find lil-Bruce Wayne while Paris dropped herself to the floor and curled up like a little ball of misery.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review xD**


	5. Rules 26 - 32

**New update guys, and thank you so much for your reviews and requests. It helps a lot to keep this story going. As reply to one reviewer, Paris is not my character so I don't know whether she's bi-sexual or not, but the reason she was flipping through the magazine of bikins was because she wanted to buy one? I mean, she's a girl and wants sexy bikinis XD**

 **Anyway, I really like to use Captain Boomerang and Katana, but I never watched the movie, so I don't know how they react. Could you try to explain to me how Boomerang reacts when he's drunk? I don't want to write them out of character LOL**

* * *

 **#26] I am not allowed to invite Bruce to Paris's therapy sessions**

"Selina, I'm still a teenager! I haven't done anything to Paris, so I don't see why it would be necessarily for me to be present on one of her sessions."

Selina folds her arms then sighs, exasperated; "Bruce, this is an opportunity to learn something that will prevent you from stupid things in the future! I mean, our daughter is a very unhappy thanks to the things you're doing to her."

"Says who? I mean, maybe I'm such an asshole because you did something to me."

Selina gasps; "Hey, don't throw the blame on me, young man. She has daddy issues, not mommy issues."

"Which could be a result from something you di-

Bruce couldn't finish his sentence because Selina grabbed his ear and dragged him with her out the door, yelling along the way; "How about we ask Paris when we meet her at her session? Then she can enlighten you all about it!"

Later, at the therapy session…

"She's not even a legit psychiatrist!" Bruce yelled, pointing at Harley. "Also, weren't we supposed to have a meeting with Lee Thompkins?"

Harley grins; "Yeah, sorry about that. She couldn't make it."

A soft, muffled sound was coming outside one of the nearby closets.

Harley quickly sends another grin at the frowned looking billionaire, then puts her blonde wig and glasses on and smiles sweetly; "Who likes to start this session?"

"ME!" Paris exclaimed. "Bruce Wayne is a dick!"

'Harleen' smiles at Bruce then asks; "Do you have any response to this, uhm…insult?"

Bruce eyes the females in the room then stutters nervously; "Well, maybe I'm what she says I am because…I don't know…maybe because I'm heartbroken or something?"

'Harleen' smiles; "Yes! This is getting somewhere. Paris?"

Paris snorts; "Heartbroken about what?"

"Uhm…I don't know, but maybe Selina did something to me…"

Paris's eyes penetrates into Bruce's then yells; "Don't blame this on mom! You're dick, end of story! All you care about is catching criminals and villains! They even get more quality time with you!"

"You know what, this is ridicules," Bruce said and jumped to his feet. "How about I just head back to Wayne Manor and you guys throw all this shit on the real bad guy, future me!"

And with that, Bruce stomps out the door. Paris rolls her eyes and 'Harleen' bites her lips, awkwardly. Selina however, starts to smirk.

"You know what, Bruce is right. How about we go to the 'future' and kick future Bruce's ass?"

Paris scoffs; "If he's home and not chasing the Joker."

* * *

 **#27] I am not allowed to try take a session with Paris and future Bruce Wayne, even the crazy chick with the bat knows it's a bad idea. Nor can I pummel his butt**

"Thanks Annie, for showing up asap and bringing us here. You can have fun with Dick while we have our session with future Bruce."

Annie just smiles at Selina's comment then speeds away to find Dick.

"You know, this is a bad, BAD idea," Harley whispered into Selina's ear.

Selina guffaws; "Oh, come on Harley! What could possibly go wrong?"

"PARIS!" a booming voice echoed through the house then the three girls –Selina, Harley, and Paris, heard heavy footsteps stomping down the hallway. If Selina didn't know better she would think they belonged to an elephant.

Bruce entered the room, fully geared up then saw his daughter along with her crazy friend and…teenage Selina.

"Oh no! I should have known you would be here as well when I saw Annie checking out Dick's butt!"

Selina smiles sweetly; "Always a pleasure to visit you, kiddo. Anyway, this was your teenage version's idea. He said we had to dump all the shit-

"I know what I said, but I didn't mean it literally! Besides, Joker is on the loose! I'm busy now! ROBIN, GEAR UP! WE ARE LEAVING!"

"THE NAME IS NIGHTWING, REMEMBER? ALSO, TAKE TIM! I'M KINDA BUSY!"

"BUSY WITH WHAT?!"

"BUSY WITH SHOWING INTEREST IN GIRLS! Something you should have done too when you were-

"SHUT UP, DICK!"

"See, this is what I'm talking about. All this jerk can do is yell and boss us around."

Bruce, or better yet, Batman, gasps; "Hey, watch who you're calling a jerk. I'm your dad."

Harley puts her wig and glasses on then plops on the couch and smiles; "Let's talk today about your feelings, Mr. W…I mean Batman. Please tell us why you always stomp around yelling at everyone?"

"Mainly at me," Paris fills in.

Bruce rolls his eyes; "You know what, I don't have time for this. I have a criminal-correction, master villain to catch."

"So, that's it?!" Paris screams angrily. "Is this what you want, chasing villains all the time? Fine, if it's the only way to get your attention, I will turn into one as well! Harley, grab your bat! We are gonna rob a few…

"Don't you dare threaten me, young girl! Also, stop being such a drama queen! ROBIN!"

Selina suddenly lunges herself, murderously looking, onto Batman and knocks him to the ground, then roaring angrily as she grabs a study book off the coffee table and starts beating his butt; "Don't you dare call our daughter a drama queen!"

"I told you this was a bad, BAD idea."

Paris grins; "What are you talking about? My dad finally gets what he deserves, a good spanking. I'm telling you, Alfred should have done it a long time ago."

* * *

 **#28] I am not allowed to give Paris an atomic wedgie and force her to talk to Bruce during therapy**

"No matter how amusing this is to watch, Harley and I will be heading to the city and-

"NO!" Selina screamed and jumped off of Bruce then grabbed Paris before she had the chance to reach the door. "You and Bruce have to talk about this first."

Paris snorts; "I know by now talking is useless, especially because my dad rather chases bad guys."

"Bruce will talk, right Bruce?"

Bruce rubbed his sore butt while throwing a stubborn glare at Selina. Then noticing her look and fearing what she might do next, he replies quickly; "Sure!"

"See? Now sit down and talk!"

"NO, I won't—AAAAH!"

Paris tried to struggle as hard as she felt the pain between her legs caused by her panty, that gets pulled up all the way and over her head.

"Talk with Bruce!" Selina yelled when she tried to pull Paris's panty further down, towards her nose.

Paris swayed her arms madly and screamed; "NO! I refuse-AAAH! LET ME GO, TEEN-MOMMA!"

Bruce, or better yet Batman, used the opportunity to flee and find the Joker.

* * *

 **#29] I am not allowed to steal stuff with Paris. It's not what the therapist meant when she used the word 'family bonding'**

Harley fled away, because she knew it would turn only more BAD, and therefore Selina had to find a substitute therapist. It didn't take long before she finally found one then dragged both Bruce (fully geared) and Paris into the therapist's office.

"Uhm, if you want an appointment, you can make one with my assistant because-

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap, doc!" Selina snapped then pushed Bruce and Paris onto the sofa. Paris instantly scooted to the right side of the couch and Bruce to the left side.

Selina rolls her eyes then turns to the baffled looking therapist and exclaims; "See? See how bad this is? I don't need your assistant, I need you! They are father and daughter and they treat each other like enemies. You have to help me here."

"And you're the sister?"

"No, I'm the mom," Selina grinned.

Bruce, fearing he might get into loads of trouble, quickly exclaims; "She's from the past, in case you might start to think things! She has a crazy friend that can time-travel and—you know what, I'll just shut up."

"Yeah, because you only make yourself sound more insane than you already are!" Paris scoffed.

"I am not insane! I'm the night! I strike fear-

"Yeah, basically another word for crazy! I mean, look at you. You're dressed like a giant bat and you let my stepbrothers dress up in green or yellow leotards along with a yellow cape, calling them; Robin 1, 2, and 3."

Bruce slaps his forehead then bellows; "You're oldest stepbrother calls himself Nightwing now. You really should focus a little bit more in them so you would actually be up to date!"

"Yeah, as if you always remember that. Only an hour ago you called him Robin!"

Bruce looks the other way, angrily. Then folds his arms like a tantrum child. Paris does the same thing and Selina looks at the therapist, pleading with her eyes; "Come on, Doc. Do you have a tip to save this family?"

"How about you guys do something as a family? You know, some family bonding time."

Selina fist pumps the air and cries excitedly; "That's a great idea!"

….

The alarm of a random jewelry store starts to go off and two, agile cat-like figures come up through the rooftop skylight then tipy-toed across the rooftop as quick and quiet as they could.

On another rooftop stood Bruce along with his three stepsons and Annie watching the two feline like females run through the dark. It was finally Richard who dared to break the awkward silence.

"This is not exactly what the therapist meant with 'family bonding' now did she?"

Bruce drags in a deep, exasperated sigh then wanted to reply but they heard a police siren wailing followed by Selina screaming; "Don't arrest us, Detective Moustache Gordon! This is all part of our family bonding trip. We were planned to return it later, honestly. Just ask Batman and his three birds."

Batman (Bruce), slapped his forehead.

* * *

 **#30] I am not allowed to encourage Harley to hit randomly chosen people with a bat**

"Hey there, Batsy," Harley said when she saw Batman and the three boys (and Annie) head back inside through the patio doors. Then she frowns confused. "Wait, where are Selina and Paris?"

Bruce grunts angrily; "At the GCPD in lock-up! They robbed a jewelry store."

"Wait, wasn't that part of your family bonding trip? Paris texted me all about it."

Bruce rolled his eyes then replies; "Of course that was not part of the family bonding thing! It's just something they used to do criminal activities."

45 minutes later, a man with green hair and pale skin entered the precinct, closely followed by Harley, and cried excitedly; "Selina, sweetheart! I'm here to save you!"

"Jack?! Wait, what happened to your hair and face?"

Jack shrugs; "I fell in a vat with chemicals. Anyway, stand back. I'm gonna blow up the door."

"No! You won't!" Jim yelled and wanted to charge towards the villain, but he couldn't because the place shook on its foundations, momentarily, then Selina and Paris escaped outside the exploded cell door.

As they fled to the front doors, Harley cried displeased; "But Mr. J, you promised me I could smash a few people with my bat."

Jack rolls his eyes then spits annoyed; "Fine! Just do it, you whiny little b*!"

Harley ignored the insult and charges towards the nearest cop then pummels his butt with her bat.

Selina starts laughing her head off then cries, ecstatically; "How about Mr. Moustache?!"

Jim, realizing that's him, starts running then Harley pursues with her bat.

* * *

 **#31] I am not allowed to drink any beer when I'm at the sirens (I might be in the future, but it still doesn't mean I'm legal aged)**

Selina skips with Annie, Paris, Harley, and Dick inside the Sirens and sit down at the bar. Tabitha, who was pouring the drinks, nearly fainted in shock.

"Selina, is that really you? You still look no older than fifteen."

Selina smirks; "Yeah, I have a secret, and I will tell you all about it after you poured us a few beers."

Tabitha eyes the crowd momentarily then starts filling up a few pints of beers and hands it to them. Selina drinks hers in one gulp down then asks for a second and even a third.

"Okay, how about you tell me your secret now?"

Selina wipes her mouth off then smirks; "I'm still fifteen years old, silly Tabby. Annie here can travel with the speed of sound or light, I don't know but it doesn't really matter because it's fast either way, and she can time travel whenever she wants. Or better yet, whenever I ask her."

Tabitha looks at Selina then tilts her head, suspiciously and asks; "Are you drunk, Selina?"

"Yes, dah. Wouldn't you after gulping three beers down at once?"

Tabitha sighs; "I shouldn't have known. You talk nothing but bullshit right about now."

"No, it's the truth. I mean, would you believe me if I told you I have some skin cream that would make me look younger?"

"Not really."

"See. We are from the past, 1991 to be precisely. But to be honest, you should have used some skin cream though. You have bags under your eyes, and didn't I tell you which stretches will keep your boobs perky?"

Selina had to run for that one, but sadly she was too drunk and Tabitha catches up with her pretty quickly.

* * *

 **#32] I am not allowed to take Harley to a romance movie. I should know she can't handle it**

"Come on Paris, I will be have," Harley cried while enveloping her arms around her friend's leg. "I'll promise I can handle it."

Paris rolls her eyes; "No, you won't. You know what happens when you watch a romance movie."

Selina frowns; "What exactly happens when she watches a romance movie?"

"You don't wanna know. Besides, we're going with the four of us. You, me, Annie, and Dick. We don't need a fifth wheel on our wagon."

Harley puts her pouty face on then cries; "There is nothing wrong with having a spare wheel. Besides, I'm your bestie."

"Actually, Katana is my bestie, and we won't need a spare wheel."

"Yes, you do! A spare wheel that has a bat and is not afraid to use it when there is trouble."

Paris sighs; "Harley, without you we won't get into trouble. It's a romance movie."

"But Perri, please…"

"Don't call me Perri!"

Selina sighs; "Just let her come with us, okay? I mean, how bad can it be?"

"Fine, but when things get out of hand, it's your fault," Paris grunted.

Later, in the movie theatre…

 _"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you,"_ the girl on screen said to the boy.

"Why does Mr. J never ask me on a date?!" Harley suddenly yelled then turned into a sobbing mess. People around her started to shush her which turned her into a ball of rage, instantly.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! I'M ALLOWED TO CRY, BECAUSE MY IDIOTIC BOYFRIEND NEVER ASKS ME ON A DATE. ALL HE DOES IS YELLING AT ME!"

While Harley yelled a lot of other things, her friends quietly snuck out of the theatre, awkwardly.

* * *

 **Which one was your favorite? I wish you guys like the rules you requested. Sometimes It's a little tricky to figure out who the "I" person in your request is, so i just took a guess. Some of you already do it, but add the character's name with the requests. I would hate it if you want Paris to do a certain thing and I think you want Selina XD**

 **Anyway, like to hear your thoughts about this chapter. I wish Batman Bruce is not out of character. I don't read comics XD**


End file.
